Sweet Disposition
by icaughtfire
Summary: After all the time they've spent together, Fiona and Imogen both have feelings for each other, although neither realizes it. When Eli finds out about the blooming romance, he has mixed feelings...mostly negative. He comes up with a scheme to stop things.
1. Introduction

Imogen sighed contentedly as she finished putting out tomorrow's outfit on top of the trunk by the foot of her bed. She had chosen a short pink ruffly skirt, black and white polka dotted tights and a simple, yet elegant top for tomorrow's lunch date with the fabulous Fiona Coyne. It wasn't so much a date as it was two friends hanging out and combating their hunger together, but Imogen would do anything to spend time with her newly crowned best friend. Her feelings for the older girl were more than friendly, something she'd known from the start.

But when Fiona pushed her to date Eli, she began to suspect that maybe her friend had realized Imogen liked her and was so repulsed that she was forced to pawn her off on someone else. But things with Eli didn't work out, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't like him as much this time around, and they fought more than they enjoyed each other's company. So after Fiona's failed attempt at hooking them up, Eli and Imogen went back to being friends, and left the younger girl to deal with lingering feelings for the socialite with the intense blue eyes.

Settling into her mattress, Imogen stared up at the glowing stars stuck to her ceiling, a grin present on her lips. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow! Her time with Fiona was only becoming more frequent, and she'd even slept over at the condo a total of three times already. Tomorrow would be just another day that Imogen would record in meticulous detail in her notebook, to be remembered for the rest of her life.

Even though she believed that her crush was hopeless, it didn't make her feelings disappear. Now and then she suspected that Fiona was flirting with her, but that couldn't be. Imogen knew that Fiona identified as a lesbian, but even so, the beautiful second year senior could not possibly have romantic feelings for someone as strange and spazzy as Imogen. Besides, there were so many signs that Fiona didn't even want to be her friend, even though she had since apologized for the way she had treated Imogen in the past.

While her mind was busy with thoughts of her newest infatuation, the brunette's eyes began to droop and she started to surrender to her nightly slumber.


	2. Chapter 1

Her stomach had been twisted into knots from the moment she woke up that morning. Fiona didn't know why it made her so nervous and simultaneously crazy happy to spend time with Imogen. Well, she knew why, but she had hoped that with time, the nerves would lessen as they had with Holly J.

Fiona checked the time on her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. It was twenty minutes until she would be meeting Imogen at the bistro down the street, and she was already showered, dressed, and deodorized. Now, she was merely waiting for time to pass. She didn't want to show up too early and look like a dork...not that Imogen would ever judge her.

Practically jumping when she felt her phone vibrate from its place in her lap, Fiona grabbed the mobile device eagerly, hoping that it was Imogen messaging her. Instead, it was her best friend, Holly J.

Holly J: Fi! I'm sure you're worrying for nothing.

Fiona had been texting her about the situation and had told her everything. Her friend knew how nervous and worried she was about it, so naturally she would try to help. She hurried a response.

Fiona: You of all people know how big of a spaz I am when I'm crushing on someone!  
Holly J: Shut up! It's adorable if anything.  
What makes you think that she's straight? Did she tell you?  
Fiona: Well no but she liked Eli...  
Holly J: What if she's bisexual?  
Fiona: That's so tacky!  
Holly J: Wow, Fi, seriously? Have you heard of pansexuality?  
Fiona: What the heck is THAT?  
Holly J: I did some research when you came out to me...  
Fiona: Research huh? Only you.  
So, what's it mean?  
Holly J: I was getting to that. It means basically that a person is attracted to anyone, despite their gender.  
Just that gender doesn't matter, or whatever.  
Fiona: Oh  
Holly J: I'm just glad you didn't make a reference to cookware.  
Fiona: Are you saying you think Imogen might be pan..whatever?  
Holly J: Maybe. Just - don't give up until you know. She's not necessarily another me.  
Fiona: I guess.  
CRAP!  
I'm LATE I GOTTA GO BYE

Scrambling from her lounging position on the couch, Fiona threw her phone into her handbag and rushed out the door, not even bothering to lock it behind her in her frenzy to get to the bistro. She'd gotten so wrapped up in her conversation with Holly J that she'd lost track of time. Now she was already several minutes late. Going from power walking to a slight jog, Fiona hurried to her destination, not wanting to make a bad impression.

When she approached the entrance, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to catch her breath as she casually entered the building.

"Fashionably late, as usual..." a chipper voice rang out from a table by the door.

An adorably dressed Imogen stood, smiling brightly at Fiona. Sheepishly, the older girl approached her.

"Sorry, I really meant to be on time, but—"

"No worries! I ordered you a latte just the way you like it! It's probably cooled down by now." Imogen told her before suddenly sitting back down.

Fiona had been about to embrace her but now stood there awkwardly.

"Oh," she answered as she took a seat across from her friend. She looked down at the hot beverage and then back up at her. "How'd you know…?"

"I pay attention!" Imogen exclaimed.

"That's really…"

"Weird? Freaky? Stalkerish?" Her face fell.

"I was _going_ to say sweet."

"Oh!" Imogen resumed grinning. "Well, okay then."

She seemed to relax. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until Fiona cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"We should probably eat, shouldn't we?"


	3. Chapter 2

Imogen and Fiona stood together at the counter, their eyes scouring the menu on the wall. Fiona had suggested the location, and Imogen had never been here.

"What's a perogie?" Imogen asked absently, completely mispronouncing the word, although she had no inkling that she had.

Fiona laughed. "It's...just let me order for us. I'll make sure we get something good."

They moved up to the front of the line. "We'll have two ham and cheese croissants, an order of cheese fries, and a large chocolate milkshake."

The cashier gave their total and Fiona handed him her credit card, which he swiped. She signed her name in elegant script and crumpled up the receipt, leaving it on the counter. Then she led them back over to their table.

"You really know how to treat a girl, don't you?" Imogen murmured, immediately regretting what she'd said. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

"That's what they say."

"So...you must've gone out with, like, a ton of girls...right?" Imogen asked her meekly. Fiona laughed. "What?" Imogen questioned.

"Nothing, it's just...that couldn't be farther from the truth. I kissed my straight best friend once, and then this girl, Charlie, who I was dating for like, two weeks or something. So not really, no."

"That surprises me. You're so...pretty and together. You're like, perfect." Imogen told her.

"Hardly. I'm an alcoholic teen lesbian with intimacy issues, who is also repeating her senior year, might I add. Nowhere near perfect. But you, on the other hand..."

"Me what? The resident freak?"

"...who doesn't care what people think? I admire you, Imogen." Fiona admitted. It was true. She wanted to be more like Imogen, even though her friend didn't understand that.

All of this was so confusing. What was Fiona trying to say, anyway? She admired Imogen? But there was absolutely nothing to admire about Imogen Moreno, or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

_Eli, I need your advice. How do you know if someone likes you?_

He received the text from Fiona out of the blue today and he couldn't help but wonder who Fiona was crushing on. It wasn't as if either of them had a wide circle of friends…there were only a select few that Fiona could even be interested in, given her preference for females. He had only ever seen her interact with Adam, Imogen, Marisol and Katie, although she seemed to hate the last two, and she had already tried things with Adam. Eli couldn't imagine Fiona liking Imogen, she just didn't seem like her type. It took him awhile to respond to the message.

_It depends. People act differently. Why are you asking ME anyway? I don't exactly have the best track record._

After sending the message, Eli opened his notebook and continued writing the story that he was working on. It was based on his life and relationships, from Julia to Imogen. It was a constant work-in-progress, something that he continued to add to and revise throughout the years. His phone buzzed.

Fiona: You're like a lady killer, Goldsworthy.  
Eli: I've had a total of three girlfriends, all of which left me in one way or another.  
Fiona: That's two more than I've had.  
Eli: Well... How'd you know that Adam liked you?  
Fiona: It was obvious. Boys always are. But girls are different. How did you know Imogen liked you?

Eli read the message, being immediately transported to the past. Imogen desperately wanted the role of Clara in his play, and not for artistic reasons. It wasn't as if he was oblivious to the fact that Imogen was obsessed with him, but he'd been so preoccupied by his feelings for Clare that he didn't care about a stupid schoolgirl crush.

Suddenly realizing something, Eli reread the last part of the text message.

_How did __**you **__know__** Imogen **__liked you?_

Putting the emphasis on a different part in the sentence, Eli realized what she was really asking. Fiona...liked Imogen. THAT'S why she was asking. Why hadn't he noticed? He was stupid to assume that Imogen wasn't Fiona's type. He didn't even know what her type really was. It clicked. The girls had been spending a LOT of time together...Eli began to wonder if maybe Imogen did like Fiona. That would explain why she'd started hanging at Fiona's instead of with him toward the end of their relationship. His phone interrupted his thoughts. It was Fiona again with a message of despair.

_Eli? This is kind of an EMERGENCY!_

He laughed before responding.

Eli: Just ask Imogen if she likes you.  
Fiona: How'd you know I meant Imogen?  
Are you mad?  
Eli: No...of course not...  
Fiona: Too many dots.  
Eli: Just be yourself. You're great, Fiona, and I bet she likes you too. Maybe it'll turn out better for you than it did for me.

With a sigh, Eli switched off his phone and burrowed under his dark covers. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit that something was going on between them. He still liked Imogen, kind of, but it was more about him than it was about her. His disorder had caused two of his relationships to fail. Maybe he was too crazy for love. Fiona was great, she was saner than he was, she would be good to Imogen...a lot better than he had been.

Snapping his eyes shut, Eli tried to clear his mind, a method his therapist had taught him to calm himself down in moments of stress. He was having a bout of depression, as opposed to a manic episode, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. This didn't happen as often.

If Imogen and Fiona started dating, it would change their dynamic as friends. He'd be the third wheel. Eli hated the thought. Grabbing his hair in his hands, he tugged at it, letting out a loud groan as he did so.

"Everything alright in there?" Bullfrog asked from behind the door. Concerned, he tried the knob, but the door didn't budge. "What did we say about locked doors in this house?" His voice grew more commanding.

"Only appropriate in the bathroom..." Eli muttered.

"Unlock the door, please. Don't make me ask again."

Eli sighed and got up, wiping tears from his face and unlocking the door. "It's open," he announced dully before turning back to return to his sanctuary.

"I can tell something's up. You only listen to this whiny music during your depressive episodes." He said, referring to the Cure's music that created a melancholic atmosphere in the dismal bedroom. Bullfrog sat at the edge of the bed and gazed at his son.

"Robert Smith isn't whiny. Why would you say that?"

"What's up, Eli? Girl troubles again?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Eli told him through gritted teeth.

"Clare? Imogen? Someone new...?" His father ventured.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO -"

"Breathe." Bullfrog put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Take your medication. Maybe you should go outside, get some fresh air. I just filled your bike tires with air, the back one was looking a little flat."

Eli shrugged and got up, moseying toward the door at his father's suggestion. Upon realizing that he couldn't go outside in his skull-patterned boxers, he grabbed a pair of dark cargo shorts and slid them on.

Bullfrog smiled and stood up. "That's the spirit, son. Where you headed?"

"Adam's." He stated, even though he was also planning on going by Fiona's condo. His father nodded. With his shorts buttoned, Eli stepped into his shoes and headed out to the garage where his bike was stored. He switched his phone back on to text Adam and he received two more messages from Fiona, dated 20 minutes ago.

_Are you sure you're not mad?  
Please answer me! I don't want you to be angry._

Ignoring the texts from Fiona, Eli began his message to Adam.

_Hey man. I'm headed over. I need_

but his message was interrupted by an incoming text from Imogen.

_Ok, this is totally awkward but we're friends, right? You're like my only friend. I need advice. About dating..or whatever. I like someone. Is that bad? Is it too soon? I don't even know if they like me back. I think they might but idk for sure._

Eli laughed bitterly, thinking back to his realization about Fiona and Imogen. So not only did Fiona like Imogen, but the feelings were definitely returned. Well this was just great.

_Funny. Just ask her out already_

He didn't even bother punctuating his sentence. Eli was frustrated. He went back to his message to Adam, finishing his sentence with the phrase "bro time," even though he'd never used the term before and secretly despised it.

Pocketing his phone, he got on his bicycle. Now approaching angry, he pedaled quickly to his friend's house. Recklessly he had chosen to neglect the use of a helmet, but he wasn't concerned. After a solid ten to twenty minutes of furious cycling, Eli arrived in front of the Torres home. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he leaned the bike on its kick stand and hurried to the front door. He knocked and waited impatiently for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal the face of Drew Torres, Adam's older brother.

"Here to see Adam?" Eli almost smarted off that he was here to see Drew, but decided against it.

"Yeah."

"Cool. He's in the living room. I lost at rock paper scissors, hence the me answering the door thing. I'm kicking his ass at Mario Kart, if you wanna join." Drew offered with a slight smile, turning around and heading inside without another word.

"Sure I guess." Eli stepped inside, following Drew into the living room where the Wii was set up.

"Wii, huh? I thought you were a 360 kind of guy." Eli retorted upon seeing Adam with the Wiimote in his hand.

"I'm an any console I can get kind of guy. So. What's up?" Adam asked, setting up the next game and throwing his friend a remote.

"Nothing really. I just need to get my mind off things." He caught the remote.

"Imogen?" Drew asked, butting in as he took his spot again. Eli looked at him darkly. "Sorry. It's just- everyone knows you guys broke up so I-how's Eli?" he ventured lamely.

"Not great honestly. Turns out Imogen and one of my friends like each other." As soon as Eli said this, Drew looked at Adam with a shocked expression.

"Not ME!" Adam punched Drew in the side.

"Who, then?" Drew asked.

"Fiona..."

"Oooooh. That's hot, dude." Drew responded with a giant grin. He started the game without asking.

"Drew, shut up, you're not helping. Eli, I'm sorry. Are you SURE...?" Adam asked, feeling bad for his friend. He was also concentrating on the game, wanting to beat Drew.

"They both texted me about each other." Eli sighed, his cart crashing into the side. "Imogen's moved on. Just like Clare did, with that Jake guy."

"Clare's single now though." Adam reminded him.

"Unless you're planning on dating her now. Continue the best friends dating exes scenario? Continue ruining my life?" He fell off a ledge.

"Whoa, chill out. One of you guys can have Katie. We broke up. I'm with Bianca now. Katie's been pretty sad about it. Bro, didn't you...used to like her?" Drew asked, in first place.

"Yeah, but..."

"Wait a sec, didn't you used to like Bianca?"

"I-" Adam was getting irritated, this was throwing him off his game.

"And we were both into Fiona."

"What are you - "

"WE HAVE THE SAME TASTE IN WOMEN, ADAM!" Drew exclaimed, sounding way too excited about what was actually not necessarily a good thing. And still he managed to lead the race.

"Congratulations. Could we get back to the issue at hand here?" Eli mumbled irritably. He'd put down the controller.

"Which is?" The athlete had lost his train of thought upon concentrating on winning the game.

"Operation find Eli a ladyfriend." Adam smirked. He paused the game.

"Do you think Clare would...?"

"Edwards? Man, you could do so much better. There's this hot goth chick in my bio class." Drew tried to unpause the game to no avail. He moved to Adam, trying to steal the controller.

"Not helping." Adam stuffed the controller down his pants. "And Maybe, Eli. But I thought you still liked Imogen?"

"I do, but...I'm always going to love Clare." He paid no mind to the boy's hijinks.

"Oh, barf." Drew muttered, rolling his eyes. "Did you two ever...you know..."

"NO."

"Oh. What about Jake? You have been commenting on his attractiveness lately." Adam joked. Drew, taking it seriously, gave both of them a strange look.

"Ha, ha. Do you think Fiona and Imogen are going to date. That'd be so..."

"HOT."

"Awesome. I-I mean bad. I mean, well, they're both your friends, so shouldn't you try to be happy for them?"

"I guess." Eli didn't sound too happy about that fact. "Wait. I have an idea."

"Oh, here we go..." Adam wasn't much for Eli's ideas. They often involved illegal activities such as breaking and entering.

"You can go on a double date with them. Then you could spy on them for me and maybe ruin their date."

"Who would even go with me?"

"You went on that blind date a couple weeks ago."

"That was with a guy." Drew reminded Eli.

"Ugh don't remind me."

"Why don't you ask Katie? Wait. Leave it to me, bro. I'll find you a date." Drew grinned and stood up, walking away and texting someone as he headed upstairs.

"What about the game?" Adam called after him.

"I'm finding you a DATE."

After Drew left the room, the remaining boys exchanged bemused glances. Then Eli and Adam settled onto the couch, both of them sighing. The music from the game continued on in the background until Adam shut off the console. All was silent for a moment.

"Do you really think he'll find someone?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, a troll maybe." Adam groaned. "So. Are you okay?"

"I guess. It's just weird."

"Agreed. But you can't help who you like."

"Guess not."

Eli looked at Adam. He was thinking about how he was originally planning to go by Fiona's. It still seemed like a good idea. He could drop by, pretend that everything was fine, so that Fiona wouldn't suspect anything. It would all be okay, as long as he didn't walk in on Fiona and Imogen kissing.


	5. Chapter 4

The conversation flowed beautifully between the two girls just as it always did when they were together. Right now they were talking about Paris Fashion Week and how Fiona had been there a few times. Imogen, of course, was amazed, and kept ranting on and on about it. Both of them looked up in surprise when the cashier brought them their food. Had they been paying attention, they would have heard Fiona's name being called repeatedly.

"Sorry..." Fiona apologized unabashedly, she wasn't too concerned. After all she'd given the guy a hearty tip and she was here to enjoy Imogen's company more than anything. Imogen looked down at her croissant and her eyes widened.

"It looks so good!" She exclaimed, picking it up and immediately taking a bite. Letting out a yelp she dropped it onto the plate. "Hot!" Imogen complained, immediately taking a drink of the cold milkshake in front of them. Fiona just looked at her and grinned.

"You really are adorable, Imogen."

"Am I? Well, thanks, I guess." Imogen's face brightened. "I mean, you're adorable too! You're really pretty and beautiful, and you always look perfect, even in our icky school uniforms."

"Oh stop."

"Okay..."

"No it's just a saying." Fiona put her hand on top of Imogen's to console her. Both girls' stomachs were immediately filled with hundreds of butterflies. Without saying a word, Imogen turned her hand over, palm up and clasped it around the older girl's. Both of them smiled. "Uh, so where was I..." Fiona murmured.

"Fashion week. You met Vivienne Westwood."

"Right. There I was, trying to find the ladies room of all things, and who do I bump into but Vivienne...oh my god she was a VISION. Her hair was the color of tangerines and I remember her saying excuse me in the most posh British accent. I said something really stupid and cliche like 'oh my god are you Vivienne Westwood' and she just smiled and nodded...I wish I would've asked for her autograph but I was just too shaken."

"It's still awesome. You met someone famous! I wish I would meet someone famous. I saw the lead anchor from the news once! But he ignored me." Imogen frowned. "I bet our croissants are cooled down now." She offered to test to validate her assumption and she nodded vigorously upon discovering that she was correct.

"Mmmm. Just as good as I remember."

"The-mmph-cheese fries are-om-good too." Imogen said with her mouth full. After she swallowed, the younger girl started giggling. "Sorry, I was talking with food in my mouth, you must think I'm so gross."

"I don't think you're gross. I think you're the opposite of gross." Fiona assured her. She then did something very brave, she squeezed Imogen's hand.

"I, um, have to pee." Imogen hopped up from her seat and hurried to the restroom, leaving Fiona to sit there and wonder what she did wrong. Maybe she'd misread the signs...maybe she had just freaked Imogen out and ruined everything.

She knew she couldn't handle this on her own, she would have to ask someone else what they thought. But the only two people she could talk to were Holly J and Eli. Holly J didn't even know Imogen and Eli and Imogen had just broken up...but if she was sly about it, he'd never know who she was talking about. And so she sent a message to Eli, asking how to know if someone liked her. They started a conversation while Imogen was MIA in the bathroom.

"Crap." Imogen sat on the toilet in the bathroom, burying her head in her hands. She hadn't been freaked out at all when Fiona squeezed her hand, she thought maybe Fiona was flirting with her, why did this have to happen right when she did that? Why did she have such terrible luck? Looking down at her ruined skirt, Imogen started to cry. She had to figure out what she was going to do. She'd started her period and bled through her skirt and now she had nothing to wear but her tights - and she didn't have any friends to ask for help. She could message her parents, but that would be way too embarrassing. Then she thought of someone who could help. It was a stretch, but it would have to do.

Hi, Adam...it's Imogen. I know we've never really talked much but I need a huge favor and I will do anything to repay you. Please answer asap it's an emergency.

She typed out the message with shaking hands. Adam was transgender, so he understood about the menstrual cycle and wouldn't be freaked out. Besides, she trusted him to keep this a secret. Her phone rang suddenly, scaring her. It was Adam.

"H...hello?"

"Imogen? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but...I'm at lunch with Fiona and I was wearing this skirt and I sort of, um, started - and my underwear and my skirt are ruined...I was wondering if maybe you could find me a hot pink ruffle skirt and a pair of clean underwear and some sort of, uh, feminine product thing and meet me in the bathroom of Lucky's Bistro, please please please?" She hurriedly begged him.

"Oh. Wow. Um. I think I could do that for you, yeah. I'll be there soon." Adam hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Crying on the toilet, Imogen hoped Adam would get here soon so that she could be out of this mortifying situation.

Meanwhile, Fiona was vigorously texting Eli with no awareness of how long Imogen had been away. She was nervous that her friend would figure her out and be angry that she had a thing for his ex girlfriend. And then the moment she'd been dreading happened.

_Just ask Imogen if she likes you._

She read the message and her heart started beating faster. Crap, he knew. Eli was going to hate her and she'd lose her only other friend. This was just going terribly. She'd made Eli mad and freaked Imogen out and now she'd have nobody all over again. Fiona sighed, replying to him as quickly as she could, trying to verify that he wasn't upset. But he seemed to be, with the way he was punctuating his sentences. Several minutes later, Fiona realized he wasn't answering her messages anymore. She contemplated calling him, but instead, she decided to call one person she hadn't consulted yet - her twin brother Declan.

Adam had received another text from Imogen after the initial conversation. All it said was to be stealthy and avoid Fiona. He could do that. He'd managed to find one of his own old skirts from when he'd been forced to present as female, and then hurried to the store. He bought some underwear and feminine products, squirming slightly in the checkout line. "For my sister..." he mumbled as he handed over the money. And then he'd arrived at the bistro in question. It looked like Fiona was busy on her phone so he pulled his hood over his head and snuck in behind her, approaching the bathroom with bag in hand.

After taking a deep breath, Adam went into the ladies' room. He hadn't been in a women's restroom in awhile, and it always made him nervous, whether he was in the men's or women's he was always presumed to be in the wrong place.

"Imogen?" He called out.

"Adam thank god. I'm in the third stall just slide the stuff under, god, I owe you. Seriously. I'll buy you a new video game or something!" Imogen screamed.

"It's not a big deal..I mean. If you want to that's cool." Adam followed her instructions and then stood there awkwardly.

"Are you still here?"

"Yes, I. I'm gonna go now. Good luck."

"Wait. Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone this ever happened."

"I won't, as long as you don't tell anyone that skirt used to be mine."

Both of them laughed and Imogen fixed her situation as Adam left the bathroom. He left in a hurry, hoping Fiona wouldn't see him as he fled. Imogen pulled up her new skirt and sighed happily. Flushing the toilet, she walked back out and washed her hands. She hoped she hadn't been gone for too long. When Imogen returned to the table, Fiona was on her cell phone, talking.

"Declan, please, do you think I freaked her-oh. I gotta go." She snapped her phone shut and looked at Imogen with wide eyes. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're perfect." Imogen assured her. "I was just, uh, feeling sick, but I'm just fine now."


End file.
